Impacted
by Tsukino Akume
Summary: Jack and Sky 'discuss' the Meteor Mission.


Disclaimer: Once again, if I owned Power Rangers, I wouldn't be writing this. Then again, it's me, so I might. But I don't, or I would have seen all the episodes I've missed. 

Warning: Slash and sexual innuendo ahead. Like it, read on and enjoy. Don't like it go away, and what are you doing reading something I wrote? Don't you know better by now?

I finally got to see Impact right before work the other day. I spent the rest of the day fighting off a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone. This is what the plot bunny turned into. I rather like it. Although I must confess while this is the pairing that's been staring me in the face and had me laughing ever since S.P.D. started, it's not my favorite. I'm hoping to work out one for that soon.

Enjoy!

Unspoken 

Their training session had lasted over an hour, but neither boy was tired. The earlier mission had left them both too keyed-up to settle down. Unfortunately, the others had already lost interest in their hyperactivity ages ago, so it was just the two of them as they headed toward Jack's room.

S.P.D. in general paired up cadets as roommates, to save space and promote friendships. In all honesty, it was the only way Sky would ever have talked to Bridge. However there were, occasionally, cadets who managed to score a single left when a higher-up retired and most of the rooms were already taken. Jack had been fortunate enough to get one, which came in handy when they wanted to talk privately; S.P.D. was **coated** in security cameras.

"Wanna come in?" Jack offered.

Sky nodded. "Sure."

Jack smirked when the door closed behind him, turning to flash Sky a playful grin. To his surprise, the other remained in front of the door, head down and fists clenched. "Sky?" he asked uncertainly.

He blinked as Sky's arms were suddenly around him, pulling him close and squeezing tight. "I thought I lost you." Sky muttered, his voice thick with restrained emotion. He leaned down to kiss Jack's shoulder before laying his head against it.

Jack sighed inwardly as he leaned back, leaning his head toward the other boy's. He wasn't sure if he ever would have start anything with Sky if he had known ahead of time just how needy he was. It had been a bit of a shock when he realized it; big, tough, by-the-book Cadet Tate was jealous, possessive, and **extremely** emotionally dependent. It could be incredibly annoying sometimes, and it didn't help that they needed to keep their relationship a secret. Not because of fear of their friends' reaction, but out of fear of showing a weakness Grumm could use to his advantage.

He bit his lip, debating how to answer.

"You should have stayed behind. Crewger ordered me to go, not you"

He stiffened immediately, temper flaring. "And you actually expected me to let you take off alone on a suicide mission? If I hadn't come along, you **wouldn't** have made it back! You're just mad you didn't do a thorough enough check before takeoff to find me there."

Sky jerked away, stepping back to the door to glare. Jack tried to ignore the sudden cold that swept over him, matching his angry gaze. "You think that's what I've been thinking about for the last four hours!" Sky demanded, his eyes darkening in fury.

"It should have been me in the first place!" Jack snapped back. "I'm the better shot!"

"And you wouldn't have gotten there in the first place if I wasn't the better pilot!"

"You arrogant-"

"Stupid, selfish-"

Neither one was sure who moved first, but they were brawling in moments. Fists flew, a slight kick, someone tripped the other, and now they were rolling on the floor. They nearly rolled into the bed and then back again, crashing into a wall. And then Sky's lips were on Jack's, desperately craving reassurance that he was there, that he was breathing, that he hadn't really left him.

Jack responded without hesitation, far too used to their bizarre form of foreplay to protest. Besides, Sky was a darn good kisser.

"Never." Sky whispered between frantic kisses. "Leave. Me. Like. That. Again."

"Long as...you...don't." Jack murmured back.

Fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Hands running down his back, sliding under his uniform shirt to touch bare skin. Gentle, sweet caresses, a physical reminder of how much he meant to the other. The emotional intensity behind it left Jack shaking.

It was quite awhile before they calmed, Sky laying his head on Jack's shoulder as he gently ran a hand up and down his now bare chest. Jack supposed he should have felt mildly disappointed that things hadn't gotten any farther than an intense make-out session, but some how he couldn't work up the energy to care. "We should probably at least move to the bed, you know." he mumbled.

"Mmm. I should probably go." Sky agreed, tilting his head to kiss the side of Jack's neck.

Jack squirmed, trying and failing to fight off a giggle. "Stop that!"

Sky smirked, straightening up and leaning over him. "What was that?" he teased, placing a feather-light kiss on his collarbone. "Did you say something?"

"Quit it!" Jack laughed, struggling to push him away.

"Hmm...nah."

"Knock it off, Sky!"

"Too bad. You owe me."

"Owe you for what?" He tried to wriggle to the side, only to be trapped by an arm.

"Scaring ten years off my life."

He paused, looking up. "You were really that scared?"

Sky's face was blank, no trace of the laugh he'd heard only seconds before, and his eyes were incredibly dark blue. "Yeah." he whispered.

A twinge of guilt had Jack reaching up to stroke Sky's cheek. "I did what I had to do." he reminded him softly. "You'd have done it too, if I hadn't first."

"And you'd feel the exact same way I do afterwards." Sky retorted, although his eyes were suddenly uncertain.

They'd never made their relationship serious. Not only because they couldn't when Newtech City came first, but because Jack couldn't understand what the big deal was. While he didn't share all the details of his life before S.P.D., he had made it clear that he was no innocent, in any sense of the word. While Sky was possessive and worried constantly over Jack's safety and happiness, Jack tended to treat their relationship as a series of one-night-stands. Quite frankly, he'd never had anything more than that. The idea of lables like 'boyfriends' and 'dating', and telling each other phrases like "I need you' and 'I want you near me' and 'I love you' were foreign to him.

But while Jack casually joked about their encounters, Sky almost seemed to crave them. He had asked Syd once why Sky tried to act so cool when he was really a worrywart. She'd responded with a saddened expression and soft voice. _'Sky's dad died when he was little, and he's an only child. He's only had his mom until he came to S.P.D., and she's even more of a workaholic than he is. He's afraid of being alone; he just doesn't want anyone else to know that.'_

Jack stared up at Sky, abruptly feeling just as uncertain. When Crewger had ordered Sky for the mission, his blood had gone cold, his head had spun, and his eyes hurt. He snuck along because he had to make sure that Sky came back. What he didn't understand was **why**. Why was Sky so important to him all of a sudden? Why had he been unable to stand the thought of Sky not glaring at them all over his coffee mug the next morning?

"Yeah..." he said slowly, his eyes locked with Sky's. "I think I would."

Sky smiled, the warmth and delight radiating from his eyes while his expression remained calm sent shivers racing down Jack's spine. Was he ready for this? Could he handle trying something permanent? What if it didn't work? What if they drove each other crazy? He couldn't take it back...could he?

"So you finally admit that I'm right."

He blinked. Wait. What? "I didn't say that."

"You just agreed with me. That means I'm right."

"That is **not** what I said."

"Close enough." Sky smirked.

Jack glared again, playfully this time, feeling secretly relieved. Now this was something he knew. This he could understand. "I don't **think** so!" He threw Sky off him, rolling to pin the other to the floor. He promptly sat on him, grinning in triumph. "Who's on top now?"

Sky shrugged. "If you want to play it that way..." He arched his back, thrusting his hips upward.

Jack froze.

Sky's smirk grew wider. "Just because you're sitting on top doesn't mean you're on top."

He glared, recovering quickly. "Hey! I'm supposed to be the pervert here!"

Sky laughed suddenly, reaching up to pull him down to his chest. He shook his head in amusement, giving Jack a gentle squeeze and kissing the top of his head. "What would I do without you?"

Jack grinned again, snuggling closer. "Probably overload your brain reading S.P.D. training manuals and collapse from too much training. But don't worry;I'm not gonna let you find out." he said confidently.

"Good." Sky whispered. And then as Jack closed his eyes, sighing as he prepared to take a nap, Sky mouthed the words he could never say out loud.

_I love you._


End file.
